


Boy and Wolf

by StaciNadia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Derek Hale, Evolved Derek Hale, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Sterek Reverse Bang 2017, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: Fanart for "Familiarity".





	Boy and Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Familiarity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233815) by [Solas_is_an_egg (SeedsPlease)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeedsPlease/pseuds/Solas_is_an_egg). 



> My art for the Sterek Reverse Bang! My writer was [Solas_is_an_egg](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_is_an_egg/), so please check out their [fanfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11233815) as well! 
> 
> The pictures are in the order they happen in the fanfic. The second one is the picture I drew for claiming, and the first one is an extra picture I wanted to do.

  


**Author's Note:**

> In the original claim picture, Derek had red alpha eyes, but my writer gave him blue eyes, so I edited the picture to reflect that! =3
> 
> Come visit my on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
